Tropical Vacation
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a little Shandy Fluff.. Andy takes sharon on a tropical getaway... *Inspired by Thomas Rhett's song Vacation..* A HUGE thank you to my Amazing Beta @Melinda AK For all of her hard work... She's AMAZING!
1. Chapter 1

Andy had been planning this for weeks he finally gotten all of their affairs in order and they were heading somewhere tropical for a week of fun he hadn't told Sharon too much about where they were going expect she would need to bring a bathing suit and some sunscreen. As they wrapped up latest case and everyone was leaving for the weekend. She was nervous about going on vacation she hadn't been on vacation in a long time. As she gathered her things to head home the team was watching her intently as she stepped out of her office they all smiled and said their goodbyes. "Captain," she looked up to see provenza walking toward her. "Yes, lieutenant" he smiled happily at her "Go and have a good time we will hold down the fort here until you get back." She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you sure about that?" he laughed and nudged her, "Yes ma'am we got this." with that she left the murder room and made her way home to meet Andy who had taken the day off to tie up some loose ends.

As she walked into the condo she was greeted by Andy with a quick kiss as he made his way down the hall to finish gathering his things. "Hi, sweetheart" he yelled as he made his way toward the bedroom. She followed him as she walks through the opened bedroom door she watches him gathering all of this things as he walks out of the bathroom she is sitting on the bed waiting on him. He can help but smile she looks so beautiful.

He makes his way over to the bed and grabs her hand. "How was work?" she sighed.. "It was quiet actually, i missed you" How was your day? "Did you get everything set for our trip?" And are you going to finally tell me where we are going? He leans over and places a gentle kiss on her lips, "As a matter of fact ms "know it all i am." she snort laughed when he started tickling her.. He stands up and walks over to his side of the dresser and pulls out a white envelope and walks back and hands to her. "Here open this." she takes the envelope from him and opens it to reveal the contents.

He watches intently as her eyes grow wider as she reads the contents of the envelope. "Uh.. Uh…. she looks at up at him to see him smiling at her. "Well, What do you think sweetheart?" he asked waiting for her reply. Before he can say anything she jumps into his arms, "Oh my gosh!" Andy we are going to Hawaii! She is all but strangling him as she is hugging minutes pass before she can even respond. He can't help but smile he's never seen her completely speechless before. "I take it you like it?" she grabbed his hand and looked at him he could see the happy tears forming behind her glasses. "I love it honey!" I can't wait. He hugs her,"I'm glad sweetheart, you more than deserve a little break." She didn't know what to say she had never had someone who was so attentive and who always knew what she needed even before she did. "So when do we leave Andy?" We leave tomorrow morning for a beautiful fun filled week. She stands up and looks at him, he stands up and she wraps him in her arms. "Thank you for this andy," I love you so much. He tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too my beautiful girl." They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening get everything ready for their trip.

The next morning they were headed to the airport and after several hours of going thru security and checking their bags they had finally boarded the plane and were on their way. They made lots of small talk and just enjoyed being together during the 5 ½ hour flight to Honolulu. Once they arrived in Honolulu they made their way to the hotel. As they walked into the room she couldn't believe she was actually here it seemed like a dream. The room had a beautiful view of the beach and the ocean she sets about calling rusty and the team letting them know that they had arrived and that if they needed her to call the room after she talked to her son she turned her cell phone off as she walks out to the balcony and is enjoying the warm sunshine on her freckled skin when he walks up behind her, as he wraps his arms around her she leans into laying her head on his chest as the enjoy the view. He kisses the top of her head and stares at her, she hasn't said anything, "Sweetheart, you ok?" she turns in his arms rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Yes, my love i am very happy." he gives her a crooked grin as she turns back around the enjoy the view. They stand there for several more minutes. "I called rusty and the team and let them know that we have arrived and if they need either of us to call the hotel. She turned around in his arms,"I turned our phones off by the way." he laughed out loud, "Sweetheart that is more than fine with me, that just means i finally have to myself for the next seven days." Why does that last part of that sentence make you the happiest? He gave her a crooked grin, well because you and i haven't had anytime to just be use in a long time, between work and our kids we have kind of put us on the back burner. She ran her fingers up under the hem of this shirt as she spoke, "you're right honey, it's been chaotic few months but we are here now so let's have some fun shall we?"

"What do you want to do today sweetheart?" she steps out of embrace and looks out at the ocean, "How about we just spend the rest of the afternoon here in the room and get a fresh start tomorrow?" He walked over the rail and stood beside her he looks down at her. "Sounds good to me." he gives her a lopsided grin. They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening enjoying each other's company talking and laughing.

The next morning she awakened by gentle kisses up and down her bare back as she rolls over exposing her breast to him as she tries to pull the sheet up around her, it's too late he starts to run his fingers up and down her sides while she laughs and squirms next to him as he moves on top of her they spend the morning making love. As the afternoon approaches they decide to head to the beach for some fun. Andy walks out the bathroom in his swim trunks and white t shirt. She places a gentle kiss on his cheek as she steps around him and goes into the bathroom to change.

As she stands in front the mirror looking back at herself she starts to get nervous about being seen in a bathing suit. She hasn't worn one since ricky was a baby. After staring at herself she slips in the the black one piece and the matching wrap around her waist and gives herself one last look over before she starts to open the bathroom door. Andy had been sitting in the chair waiting for her she was taking longer than normal he walks over to the door he reaches it about he time she opens it leaving him standing there staring. He looks her up and down for a moment, he looks up to notice her watching him her cheeks turn red when she realizes he seen her watching him. "You look beautiful Sharon." he says he walks toward her and wraps her in his arms giving her a hug. "Thank you Andy," I was actually quite nervous about putting on a bathing suit again but as usual you have taken away all the worry i was feeling. He smiles at her as he places a chaste kiss to her cheek. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how absolutely gorgeous you really are." She looks up to see his dark watching her, she can see nothing but love in them. "How about we go down to the beach and have a good time?" She takes his hand in hers as they walk down the elevator and out the beach. He sits the beach chairs and umbrella in the sand as she stands there watching him. "I'm going to go for a swim sweetheart," you want to join me? She nods her head as she stands up discarding the wrap on the chair with her glasses and unread book. He stands there looking at her he still can't believe that he is here with the most beautiful woman in the world. They made their way to the water spending most of the afternoon swimming. She sits on a towel watching him playing frisbee with some kids. He looks up to see her talking to a couple of younger guys. He watches them for a few minutes looks like she letting them down gently he can't help laugh at what she might be telling them. He makes his way back to where she is still talking to the three younger men. She sees him coming and stands up letting her wrap fall to the ground at her feet as he walks up to stand next to her. He smiles at her "Are you having a good time sweetheart?" he asked as he kisses her on her temple. "Yes, my love i am are you, "yes sweetheart i am, who are your new friends?" he grits his teeth at her, she points to the three young men standing in front of her. "Their names are Jordan, Chris and Hunter."

"Hey, Guys," they all look at each other, "we were just talking to your beautiful girlfriend." He looked at all three of them, "Actually fellas she's my beautiful wife." They didn't say anything they just stared at andy as he felt his blood pressure rising. She couldn't help but laugh at him for acting like an idiot.

Jordan spoke up, "we were just inviting her to the Leiu out tonight." Since you're with her you are more than welcome to come too. The more the Merrier. " Well thanks guys but i think she and i are going to do our own thing but thanks anyway. With that the younger guys left them alone again.

She was watching him as the stood there watching the 3 young men walk away. She couldn't help find it funny. He looks at her as she is laughing at him. "So you think that's funny huh?" he walks over and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder smacking her ass for good measure while she is still laughing. "Put me down andy!" she squeals as he gets to the edge of the water and gently set her down again. Before she could say anything he picks her up again and walks out into the water carrying her in his arms. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing and enjoying the sunny day. He makes his way back to the beach chairs that she had sat down by the umbrella and sits down watching her swim and talking to a couple of the little kids that had come to see her. He watched her as she made her way back the umbrella and sat down on the chair next to him. "Having fun sweetheart?" she smiles happily at him "Yep i am!" he takes her hand in his and kisses it.

She runs her fingers through his wet hair. "Thank you for all of this my love!" he moves closer to her as he holds her hand. "Sweetheart you are more than welcome." We still have 6 days to have a good time.. He's watching her again, she's smiling at him as she stands up and starts for the water again. She stops and turns around "I like that idea!" as she dives back into the water.

He sits in the chair watching his amazing wife swimming and having a good time with some of little kids that have flocked to her. He still couldn't believe that he was with the most amazing woman he thought to himself

Life is good!


	2. Chapter 2

TV ch. 2

He had been watching her swim. He could tell she was having the time of her life. He knew that she really needed this little vacation. He looked up to see her walking toward him. "Did you have a good swim, Sweetheart?"

She smiled happily at him, "yes my love, I did." Her green eyes were sparkling and she was wearing a huge smile on her face.

He looked down the beach to the group of young kids that she had been swimming with, "looks like your little friends are missing you."

He smirked at her as she looked up she spotted some of the kids staring at her and waving. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "They are all sweet kids, asking all kinds of questions. It was quite funny actually."

Watching her ramble like this was a very rare thing. He couldn't help but smile as he listen to her explain about the children asking her how she learn to swim so well. "What do you want to do rest of the day, Sweetheart?" He smiled at her as he watched her thinking of ideas. "We can do whatever your heart desires."

She moved closer to him as she leaned into whisper in his ear, "Hmmm, I can think of a few things, but that will have to wait I suppose." She smirked at him.

After a few seconds his mind caught up to what she was saying, as he shifted in his chair he said back, "Uh, yeah that will have to wait." He smiled again at her as he squirmed in the beach chair. She loved doing that to him. "Well, whatever you want to do we will do it."

She thought about it again, "Andy, Sweetheart." He looked at her when she called his name, "I really don't want to do anything but spend the rest of the week with you and you only." He was about to say something when she placed her finger on his lips, "We have been running so much these last few weeks and months that we really haven't had anytime to just be together." He understood exactly what she meant. "I would rather just spend the day here on the beach." He looked at her confused again, "basically what I'm saying is I am perfectly content with doing nothing but spending the entire week together reconnecting as husband and wife."

He couldn't love her anymore if he wanted to. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms, "Sweetheart, that sounds absolutely perfect to me." They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and talking.  
Once the sun began to set on the beach they made their way back to the hotel and to their room, where she discovered a surprise waiting for her when she walked into the bathroom. There were candles everywhere on the edge of the bathtub and on the counter; the bathtub had been filled with water and bubbles. She turned to see Andy smiling at her from the bed. "What's all this?"

He stood up and walked toward her, "This my dear is for you."

She looked around the bathroom for a moment then back to her husband. "When did you do this?" she asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"While you were swimming earlier today. I made a couple of phone calls," he admitted as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his swim trunks. She didn't know what to say, she was completely speechless. She looked up at him he could see the tears in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she played with the hair on his neck. He gently kissed her, "how about you go and enjoy your bath before the water gets cold, Sweetheart."

"You want to join me," she asked, as he held her tight.

"Sweetheart, this is all for you but I will be here when you get done." She smiled sweetly at him as she began taking her bathing suit off and discarding it on the floor. He watched her intently as she stood before him completely naked. He couldn't help but watch her, she was absolutely gorgeous and she was all his.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" she asked again as she stepped into the hot bubble bath.

He was trying his hardest to resist the urge to join her, but he had plans for her later. "No, this is all for you. I want you to just enjoy the peace and quiet of a hot bubble bath. She stared at him as she sunk down into the bathtub and leaned back to enjoy her bubble bath. He walked out of the bathroom shutting the door so she could enjoy her time. He went about setting the other half of his plan into motion. He ordered room service and made sure everything was perfect.

He was busy lighting the candles on the table, when her heard her getting out of the bathtub. As the bathroom door opened he heard her gasp as he placed their dinner on the table. "Andy, what's all of this?" she asked as he turned around to see her smiling at him.

"This my love, is all for you," she looked at him puzzled as he walked over gently kissed her on the forehead. She didn't know what to say, she had never had anyone do something so sweet for her before. He stood there staring at her she looked absolutely beautiful in her tank top and his pajama pants.

"What are you staring at, Sweetheart?" she whispered as she stood there before him.

After he shook himself out of his thoughts he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I am staring at the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm trying to figure out how I got so damn lucky to have her in my life." She couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. As they ate dinner they made small talk and just enjoyed the time they had together.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

After they had finished dinner they walked out to the balcony to watch the sunset. She stood against the railing with his arms wrapped around her while they watched the sun setting on the ocean. He looked down at her, "Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked as he kissed the side of her head inhaling the scent of jasmine and vanilla.

She turned in his arms and cupped his cheek with her hands while she stared into his dark chocolate eyes. "Oh, I'm just trying to figure out how i got so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

She looked at up at him as she started to speak again, "I never thought that I would ever find someone who loves me and makes me feel so special this late in my life."

He hugged her tightly as he gently and passionately kisses her lips. "Sharon, my love I will do everything in my power to make you feel special everyday of my life. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled sweetly at him, "How about we finish this conversation inside," she said as she grabbed him by the hand and led him to the door.

{TBC}

*Author's note: I hope all of you liked this Chapter, I am debating on writing a smutty chapter 3? What do all of you think? Leave me a comment or PM. Again i hope all of you are enjoying this story!* :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner but as usual life got in the way! Hope all of you enjoy it! :)**

As the morning sun shined through the window of their darken hotel room Sharon started to stir she rolls over she wraps her arm around the half naked man lying next to her as he snores lightly she begins to kiss and suck on his earlobe as she moves further down his sleeping body. She begins leaving light kisses on his neck and down his chest.. as she kisses her way down his body she hears him moan. She smiles as she makes her way back up his body she begins running her fingers down his chest to his member that is hidden by the sheet. As she wraps her warm hand around his ever hardening member he begins to react to her. "Hmmmm," he moans as she continues stroking him. As she begins to move the sheet from around his body he begins to stir beside her she waits for him to settle again as she moves between his legs she continues to stroke him with her left hand as she lowers her mouth to kiss the tip of his member as her tongue licks a path from the head down the length of the shaft to his balls and back up. He lets out a low moan as she takes him completely into her mouth and begins sucking on his hard member. He watches in amazement at the sight of her head bobbing up and down on his member his hands are tangled into her hair as she adds more pressure and begins to play with his balls causing his hips to jerk into her. "Damn it, that feels good" he moans out as she continues her assault on him. She loves doing this to him, he enjoys the sensation that she is giving him, she could tell that he was getting close to the edge as she added more pressure and as she continued she watched him fall over the edge screaming her name…. Sharrroooon… She watches the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he comes down off his high.

He reaches for her pulling her to him as he begins to kiss her, he rolls them over as he begins sucking on her earlobe and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and her chest, he hears her moan his name "annnnndddy"…. As he makes his way down her body he reaches her perfectly formed breast and begins tweaking each nipple before he starts sucking and gently nipping at them as she arches off the bed. He begins to lick a path down her stomach as he runs his fingers down her gorgeous legs. Andy, he looks up to see her staring at him as he kisses and nips at her inner thigh before turning his attention her wet center,

"Damn honey, you are so wet" as says as he inhales her scent as he begins to lick and suck her center, causing her to arch of the bed as he moves his hands to her stomach to hold her down as she runs her fingers through his hair, he hears her moan again, Andyyy that feels sooooo good. He continues to lick and suck on her center as he hears her moaning and groaning again.. As he moves up her body stopping to kiss and lick every inch of her body as he makes his way back up as he hovers over her he leans down for a searing kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist rolling them over so she is straddling his once again hard member.

"Someone is happy to see me again," she whispers in his ear as she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear as he growls her name as he runs his fingers up and down her back as she continues teasing him with kisses up and down his neck as she kisses down his chest as she places her hands on his chest and slowly lifts herself up and lowers herself down onto his rock hard member as she begins to rock her hips as he tries to keep up, _she's like a wild woman this morning_ he thought to himself as he grabbed her hips as he met her thrust for thrust as she rode him, Andddddyyyyyyy that feels sooooo good she moaned as she ran her hands into her hair as she bounced up and down on him as he watched in amazement with one swift movement he rolled them over so he was on top of her again, he looked into her beautiful green eyes as he lifted her legs over his shoulders as he slowly entered her wet center as he began to slowly and leisurely thrust in and out of her as he intertwined their fingers above her head she met him thrust for thrust he could tell she was getting closer to the edge as he continued his pace.

He heard her gasp as he pulls out of her and turns her over as enters her hard from behind, "oh shit, fuck me harder she moaned as he began thrusting in out of her harder each time as she grabs the headboard as he thrust into her hot wet center, he reaches between them as begins massaging her clit with his thumb, he feels her shudder against him he knows she's getting close to edge. "oh fuck" she screams as he continues thrusting into her harder and harder. "You like it rough don't you he growled as he held onto her hips as he pounded into her, she could feel her legs starting to shake as she looked over her shoulder, oh god, yes i like it when you fuck me hard, god please don't stop she groaned as he could feel himself starting to let go he didn't want to cum like this he wanted to watch her face as they came together, he slowed his pace as lays her down and slowly enters her once more as they slowly became one..

He could feel her walls tightening around him… "ooooohhhh i'm soooo close andddyyyyy that feels sooo fucking good she moaned and growled at him as she came hard.. "You are soo tight and wet baby…. You feel sooo good he growled as he came hard inside her… as they lay together tangled limbs and smiles on their faces… He gently kissed the side of her head as he continued to catch his breath, "that was amazing baby," she looked at him and smirked "I was just going to say the same thing." Not bad for an old man she snickered as she tried to get up off the bed… He grabbed her waist as he threw her on the bed, "I'll make you think old man," he laughs as they spend the rest of the morning and into the afternoon enjoying each other's bodies…

{TBC}


End file.
